


Night Shade

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Smut Challenges [3]
Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Comeplay, Death Threats, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Power Imbalance, Under-negotiated Kink, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: Charley and Jerry make a deal.





	Night Shade

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to try my hand at [Dick or Treat](https://dick-or-treat.dreamwidth.org/) this month, which is where you write smut fics with Pokemon moves as titles/inspiration. It's basically the off season companion to kinktober!
> 
> Also hello new fandom! It's my first time writing either of these boys, so I hope you enjoy them. Also any excuse to look at pictures of Colin Farrell as Jerry is a good one in my book.
> 
> Dubcon disclaimer: Jerry has a TON of power over Charley, being a centuries-old vampire who can basically tear him apart with his bare hands if he wanted to. I feel like that colours this interaction in a pretty unhealthy way, hence the tag.
> 
>  
> 
> _Night Shade: The user makes the foe see a mirage. It inflicts damage matching the user’s level._

Charley didn’t want Jerry to know he’d been watching him. There was just  _ no way _ he was actually a fucking vampire. And yet, the more he watched, the more it felt like the only way to explain what was going on.

He wanted so badly to believe that he was just polite and a little eclectic, but the observations didn’t lie.

What didn’t help was that Jerry was extremely attractive also: toned arms and sharp jawline and those  _ eyebrows _ . Charley would be lying if he said he didn’t stick his hand down his pants a couple of times during his observations, but that was neither here nor there. His neighbour was a man-eating monster, that was his priority right now.

He watched Jerry carefully as he exited his house. The sun was low in the sky, casting long shadows across the cul de sac. Jerry stuck to these shadows as he walked over from his house to Charley’s.

Wait, shit.

He heard a knock at the back door just seconds after Jerry approached it.

Shit, shit shit. What the hell did he want? To talk to Charley’s mom?

No, she wasn’t even home right now. Gone on some girl’s night with her friends or something.

Did Jerry want to talk to him? He felt his face heat up at the thought of that. Traitor.

Either way, it would be worth his time to figure out what the guy wanted. And if he came into the house without being invited, he probably wasn’t a vampire, right? That would totally disprove his theory.

He rushed to the back door to find Jerry on the other side, wearing his usual wifebeater and blue jeans. That stupid wifebeater that showed off his stupidly muscley arms, which he was currently using to lean against the doorframe in a stupidly sexy pose...

Come on, Charley, focus! Thirst over your hot neighbour when he’s not maybe going to kill you for spying on him!

“Hey, what’s up?” he asked calmly, trying to mimic Jerry’s nonchalant demeanour. Which was easier said than done, considering he was feeling  _ incredibly _ chalant right now.

He noticed Jerry’s eyes flick over his body, which made the flush return to his cheeks. “I was thinking you could help me out,” he said, the words smooth as honey as they left his lips.

Wait. Focus. Help out Jerry? What the hell does Jerry need that you can provide?

A few lewd images flashed in his mind, but he tried to wave them away. No, there was no way he’d need  _ that _ kind of help. Not from someone like Charley anyway. This guy could probably pick up anywhere, there was no way he’d want  _ Charley _ of all people.

“Yeah, sure, what do you need?”

“You got any beer?” he asked and smiled, his teeth supernaturally straight and white. “I’ve got a girl coming over soon and I’m fresh out.”

Charley knew exactly where the beer was, of course. His mom usually kept a six pack on hand for guests. Not that they had guests particularly often, but it was better to have it than not. “Hope she doesn’t mind Bud Light.” He grabbed a knife and opened up the door to the fridge, attempting to cut two cans free from their plastic sleeves. In doing so, he cut a deep gash across his palm.

“Shit,” he muttered, running over to the sink to try and find the first aid kit under it.

As he walked to the other side of the kitchen, he noticed Jerry’s pupils dilate. Was this gonna be like  _ Twilight _ ? Was Jerry gonna vamp out and go crazy at the smell of his blood?

For the most part, he kept it cool. “You want me to come in there and help you out?”

“No, I think I got it.” Charley fumbled single-handedly until he found the first aid kit…

Which, to his luck, only stocked normal sized bandaids. Goddamnit.

“Mind if I come in and get a look at it?” Jerry asked. “I really don’t think bandaids are gonna cut it. You might need a trip to the hospital.”

He sounded like he genuinely wanted to help. And between the blood that was swiftly trickling onto the floor and Jerry’s handsome face and worried eyes, Charley let himself slip.

“Yeah, you can come in.”

God, what had he done?

As soon as he finished that sentence, Jerry entered the kitchen at almost lightning speed, gently grabbing Charley’s injured hand in his own to get a look at it. “I really can’t tell how deep it is, let me…” He leaned down and  _ licked the blood off his palm _ , his warm, wet tongue feeling strangely nice against the tender, injured skin.

“D-did you just?” He tried to focus more on the confirmation that Jerry was a freaking  _ vampire _ and less on the way certain parts of his anatomy were responding to that lick.

Jerry snorted and gave Charley a smile, his teeth now extended into long, pointed fangs. “Come on, Charley, I know you’ve been watching me. Don’t tell me you haven’t figured it out.” He took a step closer, forcing Charley to press his hips against the kitchen counter.

“You’re a--” He tried to form the word but it died in his throat. “Y-you’re a vampire!”

Jerry winked. “See? I knew you were a clever boy. So I’ll make you a deal.” He leaned in closer to Charley’s neck, so close that Charley could feel his breath against his ear. “I know what you want,” he clarified his meaning by brushing up against Charley’s half hard cock, “and I’m willing to give it to you. Don’t think I haven’t smelled your arousal, it’s coming off you in fucking waves. And it’s distracting. So I’ll let you have it as long as you’ll let me feed from you every now and again. Win-win, you understand?”

Charley tried to move, really he did, but between his arousal and Jerry leaning against him, he was almost completely immobilised. “How do I know you’re not gonna kill me?”

“Do you know anything about the Ancient Spartans, my boy?”

“What? No..?”

“Shame. You think they’d teach you shit like that in school.” He looked Charley in the eyes. “We don’t break oaths, Charley. And seeing as the alternative is me tearing you to pieces after draining you dry, I think you should take me up on it, hm?”

“Why even do this? Why not just kill me?”

Jerry just smiled, still showing off his fangs. “You like me, and I think it’s cute. You’re good entertainment, and I like knowing I have a meal ticket whenever I need one. Runaways, whores, and drug dealers are nice in a pinch, but they aren’t exactly a steady supply. And so much  _ work _ , Charley. Do you know how hard it is to convince a stripper to come home with you? And yeah, you could just drug her or get her drunk enough to pass out, but then her blood just tastes likes drugs and booze and it doesn’t go away for  _ months _ . Not to mention that you have to get rid of the body. I don’t know if you’ve ever tried to dispose of a human body before, but it’s not easy. You meat sacks are surprisingly resilient--”

“Okay, okay,” Charley interrupted. He was starting to get sick, hearing Jerry talk about people like they were pieces of meat. “You can have me. But just… stop killing people.”

“That’s all you had to say.” He leaned over and bit Charley on the neck.

It was so strange, feeling those fangs sink into his skin. It didn’t  _ hurt _ per say, not any more than a quick prick with a needle does. When he released them, that’s when it really hurt, but the suction against his tender skin as Jerry drank was… almost pleasant. And kind of arousing.

...and of course he was hard in his pants. Why make this any easier?

Jerry just chuckled as he felt him up, his big, firm hands feeling lovely against his clothed cock. Then again, just about anything would. Still, the vampire made quick work of his pants, pulling them down just enough to let his cock spring free. He started stroking quickly, in time with his sucking at Charley’s neck.

He came quicker than he thought he would, between Jerry’s deft hands and careful attention to his cock. And it felt  _ good _ . Weirdly better than any orgasm he’d given himself. It’s gotta be something in that vampire spit. Or maybe all those centuries on Earth just made Jerry really good at sex.

But whatever it was, Jerry seemed satisfied after Charley’s release. He backed off from Charley’s neck and inspected his own jizz-covered hand with a frown. “Looks like you’ll have to clean up the mess you’ve made.”

Charley snorted. “What do you mean me? We’re right in front of the fucking sink, just wash it off.”

Jerry laughed. “Not what I meant.” He held his hand just in front of Charley’s lips. “You make the mess, you clean it up.”

Charley groaned. This wasn’t part of the deal. But Jerry was still looking at him with those cold, red eyes, and he knew he had no other choice. He leaned forward and took Jerry’s fingers into his hand one by one, making a show of sucking on each. His spend didn’t taste as bad as he thought it would: salty and a bit bitter, but not bad. Especially when it mingled with the taste of Jerry’s skin, which was weirdly warm despite the whole undead thing.

He gave the palm of Jerry’s hand a couple kittenish licks. “Alright then, while we’re cleaning up messes, what about the massive fucking hickey you probably left on my neck?”

Jerry rolled his eyes. “What  _ about _ it?”

Charley ran over, checking his reflection in the chrome sink. There wasn’t a single mark on him. He looked down and checked his palm, only to find that the wound had closed up, leaving a smooth, continuous surface.

“I’m not a  _ complete _ monster, Charley. I keep my deals, and I don’t blow my cover. If you swing by next time I’m hungry, there will be plenty more where that came from.”

Charley whirled around to see that Jerry rummaging around the fridge, grabbing two cans of Coke. He tossed one to Charley and popped the other as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are [my social media](https://linktr.ee/Binary_Sunset)
> 
> Also I might continue this some more, with Charley learning bits of Jerry's past as they continue their deal if people are interested.


End file.
